


Hurricane

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Face-Fucking, M/M, Shibari, Stockholm Syndrome, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Ardynoct week Day 1: Body Worship'Ardyn smirked, using his free hand to trace the shape of Noctis' lower lip, watching them part as the prince panted at his feet.'





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personally have no experience with BDSM practices, so, THIS IS NOT A BDSM GUIDE. If you want to do it properly, talk to people who practice it and do your own research. This is fanfiction, written for entertainment purposes only. So please, for your own safety, do not take this as a depiction of reality.
> 
> Based on the song 'Hurricane' by 30 Seconds to Mars. Yes, the lyrics are there because I was heavily inspired by them and want to give the reader an idea where I was coming from. Enjoy.

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_  
No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe  
No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain  
Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?  
As days go by, the night's on fire  
  


_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget_  
No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart  
And a riot about to explode into flames  
Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God? 

_  
\- 'Hurricane' 30 Seconds to Mars._

 

 

 

Ardyn's hand slid deep into Noctis' thick hair, his fingers curled and tightened enough to elicit a sharp gasp from his bound prisoner. Ardyn smirked, using his free hand to trace the shape of Noctis' lower lip, watching them part as the prince panted at his feet. A low chuckle caused the boy to shudder, skin breaking out into goosebumps as Ardyn pulled his head to one side, admiring the taught line of his throat as it was revealed to him. A twist of deep crimson rope was wrapped around Noctis' neck, the colour incongruously bright against the pale tones of glistening skin. The rope was tied at the back of his neck like a choker, it ran in a direct line down the prince's scarred spine. His arms were bound to the line by intricate little knots, criss-crossing in a ladder-like pattern to his wrists. His hands curled into fists as Ardyn bent to breathe in his scent and run his tongue slowly up the side of his neck.

 

Noctis' breath left him in a shuddering rush, Ardyn used his hair to guide him towards the crotch of his tight pants, Noctis pressed his nose against the fabric and opened his mouth to press the flat of his tongue against the bulge. The blindfold over Noctis' eyes hid his expression but Ardyn didn't mind too much, it was pleasant to deprive the broken prince of his senses. Noctis made a soft groaning sound as he felt Ardyn's cock through his trousers, he explored its shape slowly, as if unable to wait for the prize that lay within. He was hard himself, his own cock pressing painfully against the faux leather shorts he wore which creaked wonderfully whenever he moved his hips. He tried to press forward, his cheek and nose brushing Ardyn again.

 

“Now, now, my pet. We have plenty of time.” Ardyn spoke softly, looking down at the prince on his knees. He did enjoy the view and savoured it, to see the once proud King of Light shivering with desperate desire for his cock was something he had never known he needed until it had happened.

 

Corrupting him had been very hard, he had struggled valiantly but Ardyn had finally managed to shatter him into tiny pieces. Now, Noctis barely remembered the faces of his friends and family, he was little more than a toy for Ardyn to use at his pleasure. With his hand still tangled in Noctis' hair he yanked him back as he used his free hand to unzip his pants and flick open his belt. Noctis heard the sounds and hissed air through his teeth, he didn't need to speak in that breathless whisper for Ardyn to understand but the desperate 'please' that escaped him sent a tremble of pleasure down Ardyn's spine. Ardyn did not reply with words, instead he took out his aching cock and pressed the leaking tip to Noctis' lips. A soft groan escaped the man and he opened his mouth expectantly, surprisingly obedient for someone who had once cursed and spat at his new master.

 

Noctis shuddered again as he pressed the tip of his tongue against the head of Ardyn's cock, tasting salt. He started slowly, his movement slightly restricted by the grip in his hair as he began to run his tongue over soft skin and press his lips against it's base. Ardyn's hips twitched but other than that he gave no sign of his pleasure. He kissed at the head, allowing pre-cum to bead on his lower lip like a tiny pearl before it slid down his chin. He didn't bother to lick it away, focussing on sucking the skin at the base and working his way back up again. His own cock was hard and trapped, aching for attention but all he could do was shift his hips a little as his arousal grew. Finally he took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly before pulling away again to take a shaky breath. He allowed Ardyn to guide him back, taking more with a heavy groan.

 

Ardyn took the moment to push the back of his head, forcing his cock deeper until Noctis gagged a little. Ardyn smirked as he pulled him away again before trying once more. He started to thrust his hips, gently at first, gracious enough to give his pet time to adjust and relax into the rhythm. He watched his cock slide in and out of that perfect little mouth, wet with saliva as Noctis made obscene noises that sent spikes of arousal straight into Ardyn's gut. Noct shifted, his legs parting and his hips moving of their own accord as he moaned breathlessly against Ardyn's erection. When he felt the pleasure building he pulled Noctis off of his cock for a moment, allowing him to catch his breath. Noctis stilled, panting with saliva and pre-cum sliding down his chin and his lips shiny and wet. Ardyn stroked his cheek with his thumb, humming in delight. “Such a pretty little slut, aren't you my dear?” Noctis swallowed, leaning into Ardyn's touch like a puppy. “Do you want more?” He felt Noctis nod against his palm and chuckled again before moving back to a nearby chair, he dragged Noctis with him by the hair. Taking his cock in hand he guided Noctis' head back to where it was supposed to be. “I admit I am torn,” He said, stroking Noctis' head as he went back to laving his tongue across Ardyn's length, “I simply adore the way you look wearing pearls yet I also want to watch you drink every last- _ah_ -drop. What do you think, princess? Would you like to swallow your masters precious seed? Are you hungry, my sweet?”

 

Noctis muttered something incoherent as he ran his tongue along the underside of Ardyn's shaft, causing the man to groan under his breath. Ardyn took that to mean yes, Noctis didn't contradict him. As long as Noctis did a good job Ardyn tended not to punish him too harshly, instead allowing small indiscretions. He found that Noctis responded badly to too much punishment and it only made his desire to please lessen. So Ardyn allowed the mumbling and did what he wanted anyway. However, he did thrust a little harder than before and pushed Noctis down onto his cock with a bit more force, just to remind him. Ardyn thrust deeper into the wet cavern of Noctis' throat, watching his mouth stretch over the hard flesh in a perfect little 'O'. He groaned again, allowing Noctis a little more freedom as his grip slackened in his hair. Without much thought he slid his leg out and allowed the tip of his boot to press against Noctis' cock, feeling him jerk a little at the sensation. He smirked to himself as the prince began to push against the boot, seeking any sort of relief from the pressure building inside him like a raging inferno. His body trembled, sweat breaking out over his skin and more moans vibrated down Ardyn's cock. Ardyn hissed, closing his eyes momentarily before thrusting a few more times into Noctis' willing throat until he felt the familiar jerk inside him, like a sharp tugging sensation in his balls before he emptied himself into the prince's mouth.

 

Noctis tensed, swallowing and moaning loudly as his hips jerked a few more times before Ardyn removed his boot and yanked him away. Noctis gasped, panting, chest heaving against the ropes twisted delicately across his skin. Ardyn considered the sight a moment, amazed by the way the prince looked with his semen clinging to the corners of his mouth where he was unable to swallow it all. Then he rose and dragged the prince to his feet, reaching between them to grasp his cock, it must have been painful because Noctis grunted. Ardyn's fingers held the rope connecting his wrists and drew him close. “I am considering whether or not you deserve release, Noct. I could easily leave you like this, aching for me, but today I am feeling merciful.”

 

“P-Please...please master...” Noctis begged, voice rasping past his swollen lips.

 

“Oh how you know my weaknesses, my sweet. Come then, come for your master.” He squeezed Noctis' cock through his shorts, listening to his gasp as he rubbed himself against Ardyn's hand until he tensed and let his head fall back as his orgasm consumed him.

 


End file.
